


Meet the Family

by PhantomWriter



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bram Greenfeld is Wally West, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: Bram already met the Spiers. Simon is invited to meet the Greenfelds--er, Wests.Turns out, it's not only the family that Simon has to deal with. A revelation as well.Oh, boy.





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> an unbeta-ed Bram Greenfeld is Wally West AU fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want you to meet my families,” Bram said on one of the evenings after Simon brought him home to introduce him to his own family, which his dad had insisted on for weeks, talking about sizing his son’s boyfriend and to see if he was proper for him. Simon initially thought it was one of his dad’s jokes, but he was serious, Simon realized, and suddenly, he was nervous. He had shared a look to his younger sister across the table; she merely grinned. If his father was this protective to his gay kid, what more to his daughter?

God bless to her future boyfriend(s).

Simon need not worry though; Bram and his parents and sister hit off, and for once, Nora found somebody willing to test her spicy dishes. Bram seemed incapable of being affected by spicy foods it was amazing.

Often, Bram would spend the night over the Spiers (of course, not without Simon’s mother’s knowing glances and his dad’s suggestive eyebrow wiggling and the advice of: _can never be too careful, use protection_ in varying wordings carefully woven between dad jokes and embarrassing stories; Nora would shake her head at their father’s antics sometimes). Surprisingly, despite being still at that hormonal teen stage, they never went beyond their touches and heated kissing, and often, they settled with cuddling until they fall asleep. Nobody was pressuring the other, and they were both fine with how they were now. They made sure to keep their communication open, talking about a bunch of random stuff until the late hours.

Like that night.

“You want me to meet your family?” Simon repeated after a while. “Yeah, sure. Just tell me when.”

“Really?” Bram grinned, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Well, do you think we can make it after our admission exams? It’ll be a long drive, but I think we’ll arrive in time for dinner.”

Their admission exams were scheduled from late morning to noon. There shouldn’t be a problem. “Long drive, huh? Where exactly is your family living?”

“Central City. It’s my dad and my older sister who live there.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “And, uh, it’s _families_ , actually.”

Simon knew Bram was living with his aunt here at Creek since his mother died, though he believed Bram hadn’t told him about a sister. “Families?” Simon asked, amused. “You plan on introducing me to the extended family and relatives?” It was flattering, but Simon couldn’t help but worry a little. Extended family meant grandparents, and grandparents meant… It doesn’t matter. He would be there still.

“Hey,” Bram said softly, lacing his fingers with Simon’s. He seemed to know of Simon’s worry. “Don’t worry about them. They’re really understanding. Remember when I told you how I came out to my dad? He was really chill with it. Can’t wait for you to meet the others, especially my sister and her husband. You’ll love them.

“And I said families, because I have three sets of family, actually. There’s the immediate one, and there are also the other two that are mainly friends, but when I’m with them, it’s like having a second home. I want them to know you, because you’re also this huge part of my life that I’m proud of.”

Whenever Bram would spring up statements like that earnestly without breaking his stare, Simon would be left speechless. He was no blushing maiden, but he would feel warm inside and the proverbial butterflies in the stomach fluttering.

Simon leaned towards him, pressing his lips to his boyfriend in a gesture of gratitude. Suffice to say, it was returned enthusiastically.

…

On the said day, Simon was nervous.

Since the night before, frankly.

It was an unfamiliar territory for him, the meeting-your-boyfriend's-families thing. On top of that was the recent news of Bram's baby half-sister last week, and Bram decided to consider it a family reunion as well. Simon wished he brought something at least, but Bram assured him that he didn’t have to. He kind of regretted now that he didn’t have a peace offering of sorts. Nora could make a mean casserole that should have been enough.

They arrived in front of a two-story home of brown and red by past six in the evening. Simon carefully parked on front of the house, noting the quiet and peaceful neighborhood that greatly reminded him of Creek.

Once he killed the engine, he and Bram were left with silence.

“So… shall we?” Simon asked, surprisingly even. He warily hazarded a glance towards Bram, who looked both concerned and amused. “What?”

“I just want to give you a heads up before we come in. Don’t be confused when they call me _Wally_. It’s my lesser known first name, actually, and Greenfeld was my mother’s maiden name. I took my second name and my mother’s maiden name alone when I lived with my aunt. Just giving you a warning since you’ll be hearing a lot of my other name.” He added lightly, “Which has a secret identity attached to it, just so you know.”

“What, like you’re some kind of a superhero at night?” Simon humored him. Anything to distract himself.

“Something like that. Haven’t you heard about Central City housing some citizen with superpowers?”

“Uh, no?”

“Quick story: some explosion happened here four years ago from a science laboratory. They were working on what they called a particle accelerator, and it went awry and gave almost everyone living here special abilities. Most of them were bad guys, so somebody has to stop them. The police couldn’t since this kind of criminals is difficult to catch. Until The Flash made himself known and became Central City's superhero.”

“Who made The Flash, the police?”

Bram chuckled. “No. The explosion also gave him powers. He’s one of the good guys who got hit. And if he was the police's secret project, dad would have told me.”

Simon rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s called a _secret project_ for a reason.” He paused. “Wait. Your dad is a police?”

“Detective. I haven’t told you?”

Simon shook his head. Bram hadn’t, but it wasn’t as if it came up during conversations. Simon could picture Bram’s dad who was really… erm, manly. While Bram mentioned his dad was pretty chill when he came out to him, Simon couldn’t help the anxiousness that returned. Bram’s dad might be fine with his son being gay, but bringing the boyfriend might be pushing it a bit.

Geez, Simon should be past this after being out for a while now.

He didn’t have to turn to Bram to know he was staring at him, concerned. For all he knew, Bram could have been on the same position right before meeting the rest of The Briers.

Simon cleared his throat mildly. “Does that mean you have superpowers too?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood. “What exactly is yours?”

“Super speed. Like The Flash.”

“Are you saying you’re him, Central City’s superhero?”

“Same powers, but I’m younger than The Flash.” Bram shrugged. “I’m Kid Flash instead.”

Simon blinked. “You’re no longer a kid.”

“When I got my powers, I still was. The name kind of stucked.”

Simon snorted. “Oh yeah? Will I be seeing Kid Flash on duty tonight?”

“Too bad, he’s keeping it down low at the moment because he brought his boyfriend in town to meet his family.”

“Nice try, but four years ago you’re already at Creek. You missed that explosion.”

“Who said I got powers from the explosion anyway?”

The two shared a look before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Relax, okay?” Bram said after they calmed down. “I’m here with you.”

“I know.”

* * *

There was an immediate answer by the second knock.

A tall man with graying hair greeted them both. He smiled upon seeing Bram and his call of _Dad._ The two shared a tight hug by the doorway while Simon stood awkwardly on the side.

“Dad, this is Simon,” Bram said once he pulled away. “Simon, my dad.”

“You’re him,” Bram’s dad simply said, offering a hand and a small smile. “I’ve been hearing a lot of you.”

Simon hoped he didn’t shake the proffered hand too tightly, nor was his palm sweaty. “I’m Simon, sir. Nice to meet you.”

“Call me Joe. You’re part of the family now. Come meet the rest.”

They were led to an average-sized living room with at least four people. From his position, Simon could already see the newborn sister Bram told him about.

A woman of same olive skin as Bram’s stood up from the arm chair at Bram’s arrival. Simon guessed she was the older sister.

“This is Iris, Wally's sister,” Joe confirmed after pulling Simon with him. “That man on the arm chair is her husband, Barry. He pretty much grew up here with her.”

Iris turned to him kindly, and, wow, she was as good looking as Bram. “Hello. So you’re the boyfriend, huh?” she said in a somewhat teasing tone. Simon shyly glanced down. He was surprised when Iris engulfed him to a hug like a long lost family.

Simon was introduced around by both Bram and Joe to the rest. He met Bram’s stepmother, Cecile, who looked very happy and proud for Bram—er, Wally (Simon would have to get used to that name)—for bringing his boyfriend home. Bram’s newborn sister, Jenna, gurgled when Simon peered at her and cooed. Simon completely missed the knowing look Cecile gave Bram at Simon and the baby’s interaction.

Barry, Iris's husband, was a cool guy who enthusiastically met Simon. He realized that Bram looked up to this person like an older brother of sorts, which was nice. There were also two colleagues of theirs from works named Caitlin and Cisco who were both decent fellas and gave him friendly pats on the back.

After a hearty dinner and requests of stories on how Simon and Bram met (with Simon omitting the part where he became a _Creek Secrets_ sensation for it), Simon still found himself trying to adjust to how easily the term _boyfriend_ pertaining to him was being thrown around. Bram wasn’t kidding when he said his family was more than accepting of his sexuality. Heck, the whole Central City has no issues with same sex relationships either. Joe mentioned offhandedly that the city's male police captain has a husband that he had met earlier the day. Central City was like an ideal place for closeted people like how Simon was.

It wasn't long until Simon became comfortable surrounded by these nice people.

And as he gradually eased in, Bram was holding his hand—well, playing, more like—above his thigh.

Somehow, everything seemed to be perfect.

* * *

It was by the middle of the evening, when Caitlin and Cisco had already left, that loud beeps had rung simultaneously from both Iris and Barry's phones.

Iris sent a meaningful glance and a nod to her husband before Barry excused himself. Simon suspected that it was something from work, except Bram stood as well, kissing Simon full on his lips and told him he would be right back in a sec.

Simon was dumbfounded, and he wasn't sure whether it was because of his confusion at Bram following Barry or because of that blatant display of affection right in front of his family.

Joe merely cleared his throat while Iris and Cecile looked touch.

"Ah, young love," Cecile commented, winking at Simon.

"And there they go," Iris murmured as they watch Joe leave for the precinct, muttering something about the criminal to be delivered. "You seem to handle that well. Is Wally just the same back in Creek?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you know. His thing. The speed."

That must be a gag running in the family, like Bram must be this superhero fanatic when he was a kid. Simon wouldn't be surprised if he still was. "Is it  _The Flash_ thing?"

Iris hummed. "Kid Flash, actually."

"Lemme guess, he used to be this kid running around in costume, trick-or-treat or not."

Iris paused. Blinking before letting out a slight gasp in realization. "He didn't tell you yet, did he?

Alright. Simon was officially clueless. "Tell me what exactly?" he asked, tentatively.

Iris seemed to catch herself on time, pointedly looking away. "Okay, I didn't—look, he must have a good reason to not tell you his secret, and, god, I shouldn't have just pop it to you like that. Maybe you should ask him once he gets back? He'll be happy to tell you… I think."

It was by midnight, after Simon and Bram had insisted against each other who should be the one sleeping on the extra mattress by the floor and ending up cramped on the bed together, when Simon broached the subject.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Simon asked, hooking his chin on Bram's shoulder. Bram turned to him sleepily. "I mean, I don't want to pry or anything, but I admit it makes me curious."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and by then, Bram was fully awake, alert... and sheepish.

"Did Iris tell you?"

"No. She figured that you might have a reason why you keep whatever it is."

Bram propped his head on one elbow, sighing. "I do, actually." He reached out to tuck Simon's few long hairs at the back of his ear. "But you deserve to know too," he decided. "Give me the name of the place you want to go to someday."

"I've always wanted to visit Japan," Simon replied, a bit taken aback at the spontaneity of the question.

Bram grinned. "Wise choice." He gestured for him to stand up with him. "Fair warning, this will be a bumpy ride, but whatever happens, don't let go of me, okay? Trust me on this."

As nervous as hell Simon had abruptly felt, looking at how earnest Bram was, how could Simon say no to that?

Bram embraced him tightly then, and for several moments, Simon thought his breath was literally taken away by the haze of his surroundings passing him by at unimaginable speed.

It immediately stopped, and Simon had never felt this dizzy in his whole existence, with the dinner he ate earlier threatening to rise. Hell, this was worse than his first hangover.

Simon had to heave his breath to calm his stomach down. His sweat felt cold when he wiped it away.

"Congratulations for not throwing up?" Bram offered sympathetically.

"You're right. It  _is_  a bumpy ride," Simon conceded. He was thankful too that he didn't throw up.

"So," Bram began ineloquently. "I should explain. What I told you in the car, those are all true, including the part where I got my abilities, but that's another story. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but even if Kid Flash isn't as popular as The Flash, I still got a few enemies of my own, and I don't want you to get involve once they find out they can use you against me."

Simon stared at him long. Did Bram just say those without pause? Simon shrugged after a while. "I figured as much."

Huh. Bram turned out to be some kind of a superhero. Who would have thought?

Bram was a superhero who could move at incredible speed.

Simon's boyfriend was a goddamned superhero, and he has this secret identity going on.

Bram, Simon's good-looking, smart, and kind boyfriend, was a superhero on top of those qualities.

Simon didn't know what he did in his past life to score a jackpot.

"You mean to tell me that you could have ran us to Central City instead of taking the long drive?"

Yep, it was what came out of Simon instead.

Bram's initial surprise morphed into laughter as he almost doubled over.

"I hate you for making us sit our ass off the car seat," Simon grumbled without heat before bursting into giggles as well.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Bram said once he recovered, glancing fondly as he gathered Simon to his arms.

"And I love you too for what you are." Simon sighed pleasantly, returning the embrace. "Does that mean everybody in the house knew your secret?"

"Yeah. You met Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. They're from the team, the group I consider my second family. Some are not here on this Earth at the moment."

"What?"

"That's for another story, same with my third family who is busy time traveling as of now in the 18th century. You'll meet them when they return to the current time."

"That is the weirdest statement I've ever heard."

Bram chuckled. "Welcome to my life."

Simon supposed it meant that he should get used to it. Get used to this.

It wasn't like Bram wouldn't be there every step of the way.

"And welcome to Japan," Bram announced, and only then did Simon took notice of the cherry blossoms.

As Simon placed his hands on either side of Bram's face to kiss him sweetly, he was pretty sure that this would be his life too from now on.

But, nah, not alone.

* * *

**_end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!


End file.
